Wario's Garlic Problem
Wario's over-consumption of garlic leads to some very smelly problems in the Mushroom Kingdom. So Luigi turns to Professor E. Gadd to come up with a better scenting solution. Episode Summary After chasing Meowser away from that mountain, Mario needs some time to just relax. He reclines on the sofa, grabs a soda, a slice of pizza, and turns on The Mushroom Kingdom's Funniest Home Videos. Peach thinks that Mario deserves this break after all the hard work he's done. Luigi agrees and grabs a slice of pizza. Elsewhere, Wario is furious that Peach took all the treasure that he had attempted to steal that one time. He thinks that binge eating garlic and watching Netflix will solve all his problems. Waluigi wonders if that's such a good idea. Wario says he's also going to binge watch every season of Dexter. Waluigi wonders if that's such a good idea. Then he pauses and wonders why they didn't come up with a cheesy rhyming replacement name for Dexter, but they changed it to Mushroom Kingdom's Funniest Home Videos. Waluigi says the audience knows what they're talking about, but they're on television. Wario says they got permission to use the terms. Waluigi shakes his head. Mario feels like he has to go out and take a jog. Toad wonders why. Mario says if he's ever going to catch his friendly foe hedgehog, then he's gonna have to get in shape a little. Luigi thinks that's a valid point. Mario heads off on a jog. While he's jogging and jamming out to Marinara Grande, he spots something suspicious at Wario and Waluigi's house. He decides to find out what's up. He knocks, and the door opens. A foul stench pours out the door. Mario plugs his nose and says he can SEE the stench it's so bad. Mario walks in and wonders what is even going on. Waluigi has a gas mask on and hands one to Mario. Waluigi says Wario has been doing nothing but eating garlic and watching Netflix. Mario goes up to Wario and tells him to snap out of it. Wario refuses and he farts. Mario and Waluigi both think it's a good idea to evacuate the house now. They both run out as the stench gets worse and worse. They also realize the stench is now beginning to spread all over the kingdom. A Goomba is strolling by but catches the stench and faints. Back at Peach's Castle, Luigi is wondering if Mario is ever going to finish that pizza. Just then, Luigi gets a riff of the stench. Luigi wonders what that is. He wonders if Yoshi is having gas issues again. Yoshi says not to mention that. It was an ugly time between him and Birdo. Peach comes out and wants the smell removed immediately. Luigi wonders how, this smell is probably all over the kingdom. Luigi points outside to the now olive colored sky. Flowers are wilted, birds fainted, enemies fallen over. Peach wonders what they could possibly do. Luigi has an idea and runs off. Luigi finds Professor E. Gadd at his laboratory. E. Gadd is glad to see Luigi and wonders what he can do for him. Luigi says it's urgent. They need to get rid of a stench from Wario's farting and garlic that's been spreading across the entire kingdom. E. Gadd thinks he knows what to do. He gets out the Poltergust 5000 and makes some modifications to it. Luigi wonders what he's doing. E. Gadd says he's made some modifications to the Poltergust 5000 so that Luigi has the ability to rid the air of the foul scent. He says there's an air freshener feature too. Luigi puts it on the strawberry setting. He heads out. Daisy wonders how much more of this they have to take. Donkey Kong doesn't know, because if it continues, his banana stash will be spoiled. Luigi calls out to not fear anymore. He has a solution. He flicks on the Poltergust 5000 and starts sucking all the foul air out of the air. Everyone is cheering for Luigi. Mario encourages his brother to keep it up. After all the air is cleaned up, Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong pick up Luigi. They're all glad he saved the day. Meanwhile, back at Wario and Waluigi's house, Waluigi asks Wario if he's ready to quit binge eating garlic. Wario says yes, because he realizes how much trouble he caused and he promises it won't happen again. Wario lets out a fart. Waluigi plugs his nose. Waluigi just shrugs and figures that's just typical Wario. Songs N/A References to Previous Episodes * Mario mentions chasing Meowser off the mountain ("Super Crisis On Super Bell Hill") * Wario is mad about the treasure heist ("Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Bros.: You can hear growing and pipe sounds in the Mariana Grande song * Super Mario 64: The Bowser jingle is heard when it shows a foul looking Mushroom Kingdom * WarioWare: Mega Microgames: The Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''remix of the WarioWare theme can be distantly heard on the radio in Wario and Waluigi's house * ''Mario Kart Wii: There's a picture of Wario's Gold Mine above Wario and Waluigi's TV * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The overworld theme plays as the Goomba is walking by, but fades out as the stench approaches the Goomba * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon: Professor E. Gadd revamps the Poltergust 5000 for the time being References to Other Media * America's Funniest Home Videos: The Mushroom Kingdom's Funniest Videos is an obvious reference to this show * Netflix: Wario mentions Netflix * Dexter: Wario is watching Dexter, and Waluigi makes the joke of it being a bad show * Family Guy: The mentioning of name brand parodies is similar to the scenario with Joe and Quagmire in "Cool Hand Peter" * Ariana Grande: Mario listens to a Mario version of Ariana Grande, specifically her song "Problem" Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.